In designing a remote reading meter, it is extremely important to be able to produce an economical, low-power, generator that is positive in operation and will produce reliable results, continuously, over long periods of time of continuous use without wear on parts. Thus, the reliability and economy of the resultant generator is extremely important. Other types of devices in which a spring and a body of magnetic material spaced from a coil have been utilized to provide a pulse upon the pressure of a spring are known in the art, such as that shown in Troesh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,033. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,481; 3,065,366; 3,116,428; 3,132,268; 3,153,735; and 3,398,302 show similar devices.
However, none of the devices in the past have shown or were capable of continuous operation to produce a pulse synchronized to the rotation of the basic meter so that said pulse could be transmitted to actuate a visual readout device at a remote location.